wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Shall We Dance?
Shall We Dance? is the 98th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 10th in Season 7. Summary Brie becomes frustrated with Nicole as she accepts the opportunity to be on Dancing with the Stars; Lana and Rusev celebrate their one year anniversary in Bulgaria; Nattie feels the pressure of being champion, while Carmella is overwhelmed with the stress of her future with Big Cass. Recap Has it already been a year? Lana and Rusev are celebrating the anniversary of their massive, two-part, cross-continental wedding on E!’s Total Divas, and to mark the occasion, they return to Bulgaria to buy a second home. As you might imagine, there is a slight difference in taste: Lana wants a big mansion, while Rusev prefers a rustic country home. The Bulgarian Brute can’t help but poke fun at his “city girl” wife, but Lana was actually raised on a literal farm and is perfectly capable of handling herself in the country. A bet is struck: If Lana can complete three farm tasks, she gets the mansion, and if she blows it, Rusev gets his country house. Not only does it turn out that Rusev’s never farmed a day in his life (“I may have lied a little”), Lana passes with flying colors and in a bikini, no less. Gloating aside, when the couple heads to a traditional Bulgarian party, she softens and agrees to give her man his farm after all. You may remember that also around this time last year, Nikki Bellafielded an offer from “Dancing with the Stars” that she chose to pass up in favor of returning to the ring. Well, what goes around has come back around, and The Fearless One is getting another bite at the apple. The problem is, she and Brie have wiped their schedules clean to focus on Belle Radici and Birdiebee, and Nikki taking a sabbatical to compete on the show puts most of the burden on Brie’s shoulders. The new mom is stressed, but Daniel Bryan convinces her that Nikki can’t pass up such an opportunity, so Brie agrees to handle the business end of Bellaworld by herself while Nikki focuses on “Dancing with the Stars.” By way of a peace offering, Brie even gives Nikki the perfect gift: A pair of ballroom dancing shoes. The spotlight turns back to Carmella and Big Cass this week as they’re preparing to move not to Los Angeles, but Tampa, Fla., where the couple has laid claim to a ginormous mansion. They’re super excited to settle down in their amazing new home, but problems arise when Big Cass tears his ACL on Raw just as his singles run is getting off the ground. Not only is he sent to the shelf right out of the gate, but he can’t offer much help with what turns out to be a massive moving project. The couple makes it to Tampa all the same, and Cass invites Carmella’s sister and father to help. A behind-closed-doors meeting between Cass and Carmella’s dad makes the sisters think Cass might be asking for his blessing to marry Carmella, but it’s actually close to the opposite: Carmella’s dad used to compete in WWE as Paul Van Dale and wants to return as Cass’ manager. Natalya is the SmackDown Women’s Champion, but she is no less stressed about her career prospects now that she has the title. Turns out living up to being champion is almost as nerve-wracking as becoming one, and The Queen of Harts worries that she’ll be a flash in the pan titleholder who can’t lay any credible claim to having been a champion. Natalya’s feelings intensify as her first title defense against Naominears, but Nattie delivers when the time comes, retaining the championship and adding a “different equity” to her career, secure in the knowledge that when all is said and done, she will be remembered as a Women’s Champion. Part 1 of the Season 7 Finale of Total Divas airs Wednesday at 9/8 C on E!. Image gallery 001_td710_fullshow_ipv.00082--8ad76b1d7d4460ca4a29162a8690dfb4.jpg 002_td710_fullshow_ipv.00084--69bc0bcd65dfe92b8b72acb82672b156.jpg 003_td710_fullshow_ipv.00087--7df879c4d3f26b6e16e61ca661ee80d8.jpg 004_td710_fullshow_ipv.00305--42f91f25043415206a6c257ee9a65506.jpg 005_td710_fullshow_ipv.00352--89f5d1c8ee1dbb7cbd5ada1bcaba4ed3.jpg 006_td710_fullshow_ipv.00432--7ee21f19c68eef63f5e40c1f035c237a.jpg 007_td710_fullshow_ipv.00478--571b7721ee302b943ab961bc39ed0de6.jpg 009_td710_fullshow_ipv.00566--4b3bb8cdd5fa3de0083d7ac2c39e90d6.jpg 010_td710_fullshow_ipv.00578--c3eca011760aafb8a9330df75d3aada2.jpg 012_td710_fullshow_ipv.00696--ab3c47ed45e66d9b60e15c10fc46370c.jpg 011_td710_fullshow_ipv.00602--d77c0866b0d8ba9334c740d3e803548e.jpg 008_td710_fullshow_ipv.00547--512fd2917b1081a8c0f4d15c84786a1c.jpg 013_td710_fullshow_ipv.00766--b0004caddfab387b2ee0d8682a408e0d.jpg 014_td710_fullshow_ipv.00796--fed8d8d76a9524083bddb724902e1426.jpg 015_td710_fullshow_ipv.00868--8db6fe80c5a6e826a20f6aa6fac9c5fd.jpg 016_td710_fullshow_ipv.00893--5b82a22006f15f29077117d7cd9d5f2c.jpg 017_td710_fullshow_ipv.00942--e37b8b5d0d96faba0dab9564754a7d05.jpg 018_td710_fullshow_ipv.00975--33b06dbfdad112727e882ca80fea6572.jpg 019_td710_fullshow_ipv.00986--2fad0a075035d8c7215b69b84e9d40e5.jpg 020_td710_fullshow_ipv.01021--7782cd21c34b1516b3b9afc7edef1a9c.jpg 021_td710_fullshow_ipv.01022--916b65e3282c504be94cb05339515b75.jpg 022_td710_fullshow_ipv.01044--cec3dfe2ac52aa1fee007caaad997de1.jpg 023_td710_fullshow_ipv.01135--554ddb5efc30ed6d647c6b9fd06fe85b.jpg 024_td710_fullshow_ipv.01187--56216767905afc95ae01ceceab9fe036.jpg 025_td710_fullshow_ipv.01194--aa93b18aab10bb74ef9f1ff0901213d5.jpg 026_td710_fullshow_ipv.01227--0b5ff1bbf23b61a9116173652246bbc6.jpg 027_td710_fullshow_ipv.01259--3e77a3e01c7d8445dcf2ccc8dbd5f891.jpg 028_td710_fullshow_ipv.01291--508a71a4bd9a420214d22163246246b3.jpg 029_td710_fullshow_ipv.01339--858a0bcdf71d133e1834147813c6278e.jpg 030_td710_fullshow_ipv.01341--cfd6ba0e39946e5fca67f0be5ce8fbd0.jpg 031_td710_fullshow_ipv.01380--3809829d87549a073e1b2c3e245dc2c2.jpg 032_td710_fullshow_ipv.01415--917a3f7d0370cd3f8ae302cf98105fff.jpg 033_td710_fullshow_ipv.01499--6a462e9d837d44a0b4b7abd4fa030a20.jpg 034_td710_fullshow_ipv.01516--d2c0597e0d5a4965dc3a9f93bef025f0.jpg 035_td710_fullshow_ipv.01544--eaa414f0a0245811be4bfc50618c0d32.jpg 036_td710_fullshow_ipv.01594--c0f65f410fc2eaa9ac2a5a65281e60b5.jpg 037_td710_fullshow_ipv.01597--197b17d7bb765aa80b8d3b20f0b81201.jpg 038_td710_fullshow_ipv.01639--466b1351830a396683336197cd6699f1.jpg 039_td710_fullshow_ipv.01652--7774d6668ca477432f045d14dd3469d4.jpg 040_td710_fullshow_ipv.01713--6591b29b297ee798d71d16f46e54e366.jpg 041_td710_fullshow_ipv.01752--1c5a62e74a3b7ff86b442baf06fadeef.jpg 042_td710_fullshow_ipv.01778--0e3e14a600ec19a863463ded60e94eb7.jpg 043_td710_fullshow_ipv.01841--b7146fcbf9fe40a04b3fbf7ae7a88c0c.jpg 044_td710_fullshow_ipv.01874--c3e350811335065b7781726dcfa58766.jpg 045_td710_fullshow_ipv.01875--2fddf6379a5f775c277a192fc9257cce.jpg 046_td710_fullshow_ipv.01955--911eb8adb0ac8c8eda028029e7730643.jpg 047_td710_fullshow_ipv.02014--a39cbfd1509d6c345acd7406ae04093b.jpg 048_td710_fullshow_ipv.02064--e9b0959d6377856bb881cfe49cb8d91d.jpg 049_td710_fullshow_ipv.02083--d13901ca066f81fdbd436cee65682fbe.jpg 050_td710_fullshow_ipv.02096--1b26a68340d0d091d19a752490c48aa8.jpg 051_td710_fullshow_ipv.02142--2151d50d8dfc61dbadfa3d9e181df9fa.jpg 052_td710_fullshow_ipv.02151--b54b3e48e0256130b55b148785510eb0.jpg 053_td710_fullshow_ipv.02175--fd40dce7ab2452e53ea041b98bd2f025.jpg 054_td710_fullshow_ipv.02177--4d777d9428d8ed820a3c5a4ef8ac19ac.jpg 055_td710_fullshow_ipv.02243--fd61b827d13ff15b4ed91623aaf9d900.jpg 056_td710_fullshow_ipv.02271--b1e0b6c025c8c076fd3bd83afec9b813.jpg 057_td710_fullshow_ipv.02272--6d9ff3be78278a94d9b72804dddc5c34.jpg 058_td710_fullshow_ipv.02291--53d78d403532b55e3bcb0068cf0128f3.jpg 059_td710_fullshow_ipv.02307--e1955fcd893c342c99fef66bbf9f7e35.jpg 060_td710_fullshow_ipv.02339--7d01c9f624ff930b435e08d69de4a46f.jpg 061_td710_fullshow_ipv.02391--b1e544f0de1ce066cd788d963e11928b.jpg 062_td710_fullshow_ipv.02400--2396b3f8aa122580eeaa8fba7803e97c.jpg 063_td710_fullshow_ipv.02443--d0d6b21cad89880b764bc0638ccc78ad.jpg 064_td710_fullshow_ipv.02465--3c2aa03563f5f6f0bb4adb4868702080.jpg 065_td710_fullshow_ipv.02516--ba78749506b3e6685aedeada9efe3299.jpg 066_td710_fullshow_ipv.02586--e078f84e9f84b37fac5c96bc8dd216d9.jpg Category:2018 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 7) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Carmella